darkest_skiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Overview
Overview Pubterria exists in a magical reality where after eons of war and plague, a collective of all races decided to set aside their differences to create a new hermit nation, one whose walls both protect and imprison the citizens lurking inside. Pubterria is divided into seven different kingdoms, each worshiping one of God’s seven children, along with a capital known as the “Hine” in which the diplomats from each kingdom met in neutrality in order discuss the symbiotic relationship between each kingdom and the empire as a whole. Through thousands of years of peace tensions slowly began to rise as resources began to become more and more scarce. The story takes place at the height of these conflicts, the party being faced the tasks of uncovering the secrets of Pubterria in order to save it, fight for the army of their choosing, or even escape the walls and venture into the unknown. Pubterria’s history is surrounded in myth but it is universally believed that Pubterria’s founding was a result of constant warfare threatening the very existence of life. The origin myth goes that the great being Ballarus and his seven children became worried with the outcome of the conflicts and had decided that the only way to preserve life itself was to create a safe haven, one where the conflict of the world could not reach them. Ballarus and his seven children traveled many miles over the course of two hundred years to reach a land which he had called Eden. He tasked each of his children to build a wall, one brick at a time, a task that they would spend the rest of their lives on, while Ballarus traveled the land collecting all the things of pure he could. Centuries pasted with no sign of Ballarus, even when the walls were finished, he was never seen again. The finished product of the children was a wall that expanded many hundreds of miles. With no direction the seven children had gone their separate ways, believing that their goal had been completed. Each child had begun their humble beginnings to what would eventually become an empire, the native people and creatures within the wall learned to adapt to the enclosure, and who’s people hailed the seven children as prophets, each guiding the natives into what would become civilization before leaving their followers to head to the center of the walls. The children once again met before establishing peace between tribes, even creating the first city in the center known as the Hine. Centuries passed, the children had passed on one by one and civilization had progressed from a Neolithic period well into the age of cities, religion, and magic. No one knew what happened of Ballarus, but Ballarus’ children had always thanked him for leading them to Eden and even claimed that magic was the great thing of pure he had set out to find. Time had passed with each individual kingdom creating greatly differing culture based on the environment that they had evolved in, and based on the teachings of their founders. They had all existed for years without war or armed conflict, governed by the decedents of the children who had taken power of their kingdom, each with radically different priorities and objectives. The story starts at the beginning of the Great Upset, each kingdom beginning non-violent quarrels over resources creating tension that could easily devolve into war. The peak of this conflict was the extinction of the lineage of Clee, Ballarus’ second son, the carrier of fertility. Ironically his lineage had gone extinct due to a persisting problem with infertility and inbreeding in the lineage. As the lineage died the kingdom died as well, the people no longer having a voice to listen to, simply living in anarchy. The debate on who should inherit Clee’s kingdom evolved into the Great Upset, the first armed conflict in the history of Pubterria. Our party finds themselves at the center of this conflict, all former residents of the Kingdom of Clee having their lives dramatically changed by the raiding parties looking for all rare resources they could find, at any costs.